Out of Body Experience
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Sort of like Freaky Friday, only involving the RGBs and the XGBs.


Out of Body Experience  
  
Note: In this RGB/XGB fanfic, an eccentric scientist named Dr. Louis has invented a frequency that has the ability to change one object into another. Unfortunately, his experiment goes awry when he tests it in the neighborhood of New York City... This is my homage to 'Freaky Friday', 'Ranma ½" and 'The Twilight Zone".  
  
Chapter 1—Not Quite Right  
  
Slowly, but steadily, Christina got out of bed to get herself ready for the day. She yawned, and stretched, welcoming the beautiful sunlight of another gorgeous summer day. Cheerfully, she headed toward the bathroom and began to comb her hair. Yet, she noticed that it wasn't her hair she was combing at all. It was her husband's. Horrified, she stepped away from the mirror and went to wake up Peter. "Pete...Pete ! Wake up, honey...", she said, being as calm as she possibly could. Peter pulled the covers over his head and moaned. "Just five more minutes ?", he said, with a soft grin upon his face. But when he woke up he shrieked. "I'm not going crazy am I ?", he questioned, looking at his distinctly feminine hands. "No, but I have a feeling we're not the only ones in this city that changed bodies.", Chris said, with a look of worry in her eyes. "We must notify the others as soon as we can then. We'll figure out what is causing this.", Peter said, reaching for the phone.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Dr. Finneas Louis was exuberant. His frequency modulator had been a complete success. His cat, Newton and his dog, Curie had been switched into their opposite vessels. "After many sleepless nights, I've done it at long last ! I know it may seem strange to the both of you to be in the body of your complete opposite. But, trust me...It's only temporary.", Louis said, petting both of his furry friends. He let out another jovial laugh and clapped his hands. There was still much research to do, but for the moment Finneas was frolicking around his lab in celebration of this latest invention that would surely advance science even further.  
  
Chapter 2—Pandemonium  
  
Everyone in New York was either panicking since they were in different bodies or confused. There were so many calls coming into the Paranormal Department, but unfortunately, people weren't receiving the answers they wanted. It was true that all the people in the Big Apple had been subjected to something very strange indeed, but the Ghostbusters had been victims of the odd circumstance as well. "I told you, we're trying to figure this out. Please stay calm !", Egon said over his cell-phone, and then clicked the flip-top shut. He brushed an arrant lock of red hair out of his face and couldn't help but laugh. "We've been in some strange incidences...But this one definitely takes the cake.", Winston said, arms akimbo. "You bet ! We've searched everywhere thus far, but we haven't reached a conclusion to our peculiar problem.", Kylie said, scratching an itch that was behind her ear although it wasn't her ear to begin with at all. "We're getting closer though. I can feel it !", Hanna said, sensing something was nearby. Then with a confident grin, she waved them to a small apartment complex on the other side of St. Marks. Juanita, the youngest in the group, ran up to the door, ringing the doorbell. It played a little of the chorus of She Blinded Me With Science. Each of them looked at one another and raised curious eyebrows. What kind of crackpot lived in this place ? They were soon going to find out the answer to that and the real reason they had come in the first place...To know just exactly what on Earth was going on !  
  
Chapter 3—Dr. Finneas Louis  
  
"Coming ! Coming ! Give an old man time to answer the door !", a raspy but pleasant aged voice. A short, gray-haired man with emerald eyes accentuated behind circular frames answered the door. His silver hair was unkempt, but his style of dress was traditional and very formal. "We were wondering why we happen to look like this. We've been looking everywhere else, and our daughter traced her intuition here.", Roxanne said, shifting uncomfortably in her husband's body. "It would seem that my frequency modulator worked on more than just my precious pets. Well, I can remedy that. Just give me a minute and everything will be back to normal.", Dr. Louis said, adjusting his glasses momentarily and walked over to the modulator. "That must be the source of this whole mess !", Joaquin said, pointing at the device. "Right you are, young man. And with a turn here and a twist here...", Louis said, making all the necessary adjustments to the modulator. In a matter of a few seconds, the Ghostbusters had been returned to their natural bodies. Pretty soon, the cell phones were ringing off the hook, and the Paranormal Department was being thanked for their help. "Thank you, Doctor...Oh, we never caught your name !", Heather said. "Oh, I'm Dr. Finneas Louis. Thanks to you, I've collected all the data I need. Now, it's back to work. I don't mean to be rude but science never sleeps. Go, go, go, go !", Finneas said, pushing them quickly out of the door. "Well, you're welcome.", Eduardo said, sarcastically. But, they really had nothing to complain about. Everything was back to normal and the frequency experiment was complete. That was the only thing that mattered.  
  
Epilogue  
  
As odd as it had been to have changed bodies for a time, each member of the Paranormal Society had learned what it was like to be in another person's shoes. Some of them admitted that it was interesting when others thought it was just plain weird. But, nevertheless, the whole experience had been enlightening. It had also been a grand trial for Hanna, whose senses had sharpened to feel the vibrations of persons, places, and things. Only the most experience and disciplined exorcists could feel such things as that. But, she and her friends still had much to learn. And as she went to bed, and turned out her light and wondered what adventures she would face tomorrow. As the addage goes, only time would tell !  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt June 27, 2003 


End file.
